


Ночь зимних призраков

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Gen, Mystery, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Нам очень хотелось сказки, и мы всеми правдами и неправдами попытались вписать ее в заданный мир. Получилось... Ну, что получилось.





	Ночь зимних призраков

***  
— Семпай, а вы знаете, какой сегодня день?  
Пять минут назад Дейдара почти даже вежливо попросил напарника помолчать и не отвлекать по пустякам. То, что Тоби сумел помолчать всего пять минут, не удивило. Странным, наверное, следует считать, что он продержался так долго. Обычно он молчать вообще не способен.   
— Тебе число подсказать, месяц или сразу год? — поинтересовался Дейдара, добавив яда в интонации… хотя на самом деле нарушенное молчание его совсем не разозлило.   
— Но я же совсем не об этом. Вы знаете, _что_ сегодня за день? — Тоби повернулся к нему всем корпусом, как обычно, даже не заметив колкости.   
Или он мог готовить свою какую-нибудь пакость — и не собирался размениваться по пустякам. Дейдара настороженно покосился на него, гадая, чего ожидать.   
— Говори яснее, м.   
— Сегодня очень древний и почти забытый в наши времена праздник. Его истинное имя давным-давно потерялось в веках, но чаще всего его зовут Ночью зимних призраков.   
Подобной чуши Дейдаре никогда слышать не приходилось.   
— Никогда не слышал о таком, — не стал он скрывать, решая, в чём подвох и не разыгрывает ли его это мелкое недоразумение.  
— Неудивительно, семпай, в мире шиноби о нем остались лишь жалкие крохи воспоминаний, а как-то отмечают его — единицы кланов. В основном сейчас это праздник простых людей. Да и они предпочитают его развлекательную сторону.   
— А разве на праздниках делают ещё что-то кроме развлечений?   
Напарник пожал плечами. Похоже, он был просто рад тому, что смог привлечь внимание Дейдары и чем-то его заинтересовать.   
— В конечном счете — да, люди сводят все праздники к этому. Однако их основная суть, как правило, изначально была вовсе не в развлечениях. Ночь зимних призраков, например, когда-то обозначала границу между уходящим годом и годом надвигающимся. А граница пролегала именно в эту ночь потому, что в эту ночь соприкасались два мира — живых и мертвых.   
— Никакого мира мертвых не существует. Тоби, ты мелешь ерунду, которую не станет слушать даже пятилетний ребенок. Не говоря уж о шиноби, м, — Дейдара нахмурился, чувствуя, что не убедил напарника, и попытался воззвать к его разуму: — Хорошо, ну а почему именно в _эту_ ночь?  
— Потому что она самая длинная в году. В нее у сил иного мира больше всего времени на пребывание среди живых.   
— И кто же проводит на них техники воскрешения? — стало откровенно смешно. — Хочешь сказать, люди специально поднимали в эту ночь своих мертвецов, а потом упокаивали их обратно? Просто так, без всякой цели? Не во время битв?  
Увлеченный разговором, Тоби чуть не врезался в дерево, но в последний момент все же обогнул его — какое-то время их путь пролегал по лесу, где не было даже намека на тропинку. Скрытое маской лицо не давало никакой возможности угадать его выражение, а вот голос заметно оживился.   
— Семпай, поднятые с помощью техники воскрешения мертвецы будут снова живыми или _почти_ живыми, а в эту ночь из мира мертвых приходят души. У них нет и не будет тел. Они никак больше не связаны с миром живых. Они пробудут здесь до рассвета, а потом вернутся обратно, в небытие.   
— Но… зачем?!  
— Никто толком не знает. Кто-то из них ищет мести. Кто-то — стремится навестить оставленных родичей. Кому-то просто скучно. Кто-то голоден. Кто знает, что у которого обитателя иных миров на уме? — из голоса Тоби на какой-то момент исчезли дурашливые интонации, и слова его прозвучали почти зловеще. — Тем более что для своих проделок они имеют лишь одну ночь в году. Пусть и максимально длинную.   
— Хочешь сказать, людям нравилось отмечать такую страш… странную ночь? — скептически спросил Дейдара.   
Ему не нравилась нелепая тема о нелепых легендах, но какое-то болезненное любопытство не давало оборвать Тоби на полуслове. То есть нет, не любопытство, конечно же, просто до ближайшей деревни им шагать не меньше двух часов, и раз Тоби все равно молчать не может — пусть какую угодно безвредную чепуху несет. Хотя сам Дейдара, само собой, предпочел бы куда более интересную тему. Например — об искусстве. Вот об искусстве Дейдара мог бы говорить даже больше двух часов. Жаль лишь, что его собеседник не способен в полной мере разделить эту тему.   
— Изначально люди пытались найти спасение от того, что вырывается в эту ночь в их мир, — тем временем разглагольствовал Тоби… или же продолжал свой странный розыгрыш. — Они собирались вместе целыми семьями и даже кланами и проводили ночь рядом. Жгли огонь, чтобы отпугнуть зло. Ждали рассвета и солнца, которое обозначит новый виток времени. Эта ночь пугала их, а утро — заставляло верить в лучшее. Поэтому утром всех ждал пир, как награда всем тем, кто выжил. Тот факт, что солнце вставало, обозначал победу жизни над смертью и света над мраком.   
— Свет и тьма, жизнь и смерть… На деле это всего лишь две точки на одной прямой. Они не имеют значения в контексте времени, — раздраженно возразил Дейдара, которого обилие чуши уже начало утомлять. — Важно лишь конкретное мгновение, только оно имеет значение, ибо только в нем может запечататься суть. Если не поймать мгновение, то суть исчезнет, м.   
— Может быть, для людей Ночь зимних призраков и есть такое мгновение, семпай? Мгновение концентрированного ужаса и грани между жизнью и смертью? — Тоби развел руками, изображая растерянность.   
— Красота мгновения не может приходить по расписанию, м, — резко заявил Дейдара, ускоряя шаг. — Тоби, прекрати болтать и шевели ногами. Если мы в итоге опоздаем, ты у меня об этом пожалеешь.   
— Семпай, но мы же и так идем не останавливаясь! — жалобно протянул тот и бросился догонять его. — Неужели мы даже не останемся сегодня на ночлег в какой-нибудь уютной гостинице?  
— Не останемся, — отрезал Дейдара, скорее выплёскивая раздражение, чем действительно торопясь. — Купим провизию и пойдем дальше. Когда стемнеет, заночуем в лесу.   
— Но, семпай… Мы уже и до дороги добрались…  
Само собой, в зимнем лесу ночевать не слишком хотелось, но ведь не брать свои слова обратно?   
— Тоби, я тебе повторять должен, м?! Давай, шевелись уже!

***  
Деревня, в которую они вошли ближе к полудню, оказалась небольшой и очень уютной. Аккуратные домики за яркими невысокими оградами. Цветы, заботливо рассаженные тут и там во двориках. Гирлянды из цветов и зелени над входами некоторых домов. Возле самых ворот навстречу им попалась упитанная, серая с белыми полосками на боках кошка. Лениво оглядев пришельцев, она величественно прошествовала мимо.   
Здесь было оживленно — несмотря на середину дня. Казалось, народ вместо обычных повседневных работ к чему-то готовится. Через десять минут стало понятно, в чем дело: здесь шла ярмарка. Небольшая, как раз под размер этой деревни, но ярмарка. Проходя через площадь, они увидели десятки временных лавочек, расположенных тот тут, то там. Всюду толкались радостно взбудораженные люди.   
Тоби разглядел лавочку с глиняными статуэтками и невинно поинтересовался, можно ли ему пойти поискать, нет ли там произведений искусства Дейдары. А то одно смотрится так похоже, но издали не разгля… Закончить фразу ему не удалось.   
Но в молчании они не продолжили путь и двух минут.   
— Семпай, а тут явно готовятся праздновать, — снова воскликнул Тоби, с нескрываемым энтузиазмом глазеющий по сторонам. — Смотрите! Лавка со сладостями, специально к этому дню, — Дейдара проследил за его указующей рукой и действительно увидел небольшую закрытую палатку с прилавком, полностью уставленным баночками и коробочками с различными лакомствами. Оттуда доносились навязчивые запахи ванили, корицы и сдобного теста. — Мы зайдем туда? Ну семпай, ну пожалуйста! — он умоляюще сложил ладони.   
Но сегодня у Дейдары не было никакого настроения поддаваться капризам. К тому же он был все еще рассержен после предыдущей выходки.   
— Тоби, тебе напомнить цель нашей миссии? Нам некогда шляться каждый раз туда, куда тебе захочется, — он увидел, как напарник сник, и ядовитое мстительное чувство внутри почему-то отозвалось горечью. Тем не менее он не отступил: — Мы здесь по делу, а потом уходим, м.   
Тоби вздохнул.   
— Кстати, а почему ты думаешь, что это не просто сама по себе ярмарка? — все-таки не выдержало любопытство Дейдары.   
— А вы посмотрите вокруг, — Тоби вновь оживился. — Уж ваш-то артистический взгляд должен был заметить, что деревня украшена.   
Дейдара огляделся. И правда — редкая лавочка стояла без цветочной гирлянды, а двери большинства домов были увиты какой-нибудь зеленью. Где-то ее было больше, где-то меньше, но хоть одна веточка да встречалась везде.   
— А эти свечи, — продолжал Тоби, указывая в сторону ближайшего прилавка. — Специально для праздничной ночи. Еще обратите внимание, люди то и дело покупают яблоки и различные приправы для напитков. Яблоки они будут дарить друг другу, приходя в гости, а за горячим сидром с корицей и гвоздикой проведут ночь.   
— В ожидании призраков? — озадаченно спросил Дейдара. В его сознание не вмещалась мысль об ожидании врагов за обеденным столом.   
— На самом деле эти люди предпочитают не думать о призраках, — беззаботно пожал плечами Тоби. — Им хочется праздника. Поэтому они приготовят вкусную еду и будут поглощать ее в кругу семьи. А утром подарят друг другу различные подарки.   
— Подарки?  
— Да, еще одна традиция этого праздника. Дарить близким людям что-то хорошее наутро после самой длинной ночи в году. А в саму ночь — приносить клятвы или просто что-нибудь обещать. Считается, что все сказанное в Ночь зимних призраков обязательно сбудется, потому что это ночь поворота судеб.   
Дейдара фыркнул:  
— Судьбу меняют принятые решения, а не какие-то слова, сказанные на пьяную голову в какую-то там ночь!  
— Ну, это же просто поверье, семпай, — Тоби поскреб пятерней в затылке. — Людям хочется верить, что оно так есть, а как все на самом деле, не знает никто… Семпай, ну давайте останемся здесь до завтра, а? Вечером наверняка будут фейерверки! Неужели вам не интересно посмотреть, это же так близко к вашему искусству.   
— Мое искусство не имеет никакого отношения к подобным подделкам! — окончательно разозлился Дейдара. — Только такой тупица, как ты, мог их сравнить, м.   
Он обошел Тоби и, не говоря больше ни слова, зашагал к виднеющемуся на краю ярмарочной площади трактиру. 

***  
Из деревни они ушли еще до того, как солнце сползло за верхушки деревьев.   
Вообще-то до встречи с осведомителем у них оставалось чуть больше полутора дней, а времени пути было не больше половины дня, так что по-хорошему им ничто не мешало заночевать в деревне. Однако Дейдара сказал «нет» и не собирался менять свое решение. Тем более что остаться поглазеть на местную, как ее там… на местный праздник хотел Тоби, а Дейдара был на него все еще зол за идиотское сравнение его искусства с бессмысленно мигающими в небе вспышками. Которые не способны разрушить ровным счетом ничего. Ну, может быть, кроме чьей-то надежды на чудо. Так что с мрачной радостью он объявил сразу же после обеда, что они выдвигаются. Тоби демонстративно вздохнул, но пререкаться не стал. 

Стемнело как-то неожиданно резко. Дейдара поднял голову, ища в небе признаки перемены погоды, но оказалось, что солнце закрыли не тучи, солнце действительно успело подкатиться к горизонту. Впрочем, учитывая, что шли они уже несколько часов, а в путь отправились после обеда, удивляться вряд ли стоило. Просто время пролетело незаметно. Откуда ни возьмись поднявшийся стылый ветер заставил поежиться.   
— Все на сегодня, — подумав, объявил Дейдара. — Ищем подходящее место и устраиваемся на ночлег, м.   
— Семпай, а вы уверены, что хотите сегодня ночью спать в лесу? — с сомнением в голосе протянул Тоби.   
— Почему нет? К тому же больше просто негде. Тут до ближайших селений несколько часов ходу, и одно мы уже прошли, а до второго по темноте доберемся только к утру.   
— В Ночь зимних призраков не следует кому бы то ни было оставаться под открытым небом, — непонятно было, продолжает напарник издеваться или в самом деле встревожен. — Равно как и оставаться в одиночестве — наедине с теми силами, что чужды этому миру.   
— Тоби, мне твои сказки уже поперек горла встали! — прикрикнул Дейдара. — Если хочешь — возвращайся в деревню. Вообще делай что хочешь, а я подыщу место для отдыха и лягу спать, м.   
— Тогда я тем более не оставлю вас здесь одного, семпай.   
— Прекрасно. Тогда вперед.   
Несмотря на чистоту стремительно темнеющего неба, на котором уже отчетливо проявилась россыпь звезд, погода оставляла желать лучшего. С каждой минутой становилось все прохладнее, а ветер рваными порывами трепал ветки деревьев. Наверно, где-то поблизости находилось болото — запах гниющей сырости становился все отчетливее. Однако подходящее для ночлега место нашлось сравнительно быстро — небольшая ровная полянка в окружении низкорослого кустарника и мощных древесных стволов. Стена деревьев кое-как защищала от ветра и даже позволяла развести огонь, и Тоби довольно быстро набрал сухих веток на растопку.   
Перед ярко-рыжим пламенем костра зябкая сырость будто бы отступила.   
Дейдара уселся, скрестив ноги, наслаждаясь ровным теплом. Рядом, катая в ладонях прихваченное из деревни яблоко, примостился Тоби.   
— Семпай, а напомните еще раз, куда мы идем? — такая же ярко-рыжая, как огонь, маска обратилась к нему. — Неужели мы странствуем целых три дня только для того, чтобы повидать какого-то бывшего монаха?  
— Не просто бывшего монаха, а члена повстанческой группировки, которая ныне готовит в своей стране переворот, м.   
— Так мы собираемся участвовать в государственном перевороте? — напарник совсем забыл про яблоко, и оно покатилось по земле, едва не угодив в костер.   
— Нет, такое развитие событий нас как раз не устраивает. Мы должны сорвать подготовку переворота. Однако чтобы подобраться к лидерам движения, мы проявляем заинтересованность в сотрудничестве.   
— А какое нам до всего этого дело, семпай? Нам не заплатят за эту миссию, и разве Акацки внутренние конфликты стран не на руку?  
— Да, но… не в этот раз, — Дейдара запнулся, на мгновение теряя мысль. Что-то в окружающей обстановке нервировало его, но он никак не мог ухватить, что именно. — Сейчас нас не устраивает та кандидатура, которую повстанцы предполагают привести к власти, м.   
— Все это слишком сложно для меня, семпай, — расстроенно признал Тоби, неуклюже возвращая сбежавшее яблоко на место. — Я не понимаю настолько запутанных замыслов.   
Мысленно Дейдара согласился с ним. Он тоже не видел смысла в настолько многоступенчатом плане. Это было не по его части. Ему гораздо более простым и изящным решением представлялось прямое устранение нежелательного объекта. Можно — одновременно вместе со всеми его подчиненными. Но — увы — это был не тот момент, где его искусство могло проявиться во всей своей силе. А почему Лидер решил, что эта миссия более всего подойдет им с Тоби — до сих пор оставалось загадкой.   
— Это потому, что ты, как обычно, вполуха слушаешь объяснения, — проворчал он, чтобы не признавать собственное непонимание. — Учти, больше я тебе ничего повторять не собираюсь. Если чего-то забудешь или не поймешь — будешь связываться с Лидером и уточнять все у него, м.   
Тоби зябко поежился.  
— Мне бы совсем не хотелось этого делать… Семпай, а вам не кажется, что стало холоднее?  
— Хм. Пожалуй… Пожалуй, ты прав. Видимо, здесь очень холодные ночи, — волна стылого воздуха становилась все ощутимее с каждой минутой, причем казалось, что наползает она планомерно с разных сторон. Только сейчас Дейдара заметил, что ветер стих и вокруг установилась почти неестественная тишина. Казалось, не шевелился ни один листок на дереве и ни одна травинка на земле. Это вызывало иррациональную тревогу. Тем более иррациональную, что поблизости не ощущалось ни тени присутствия чужой чакры. Шиноби, кроме них самих, здесь не было.   
— Такое чувство, что кто-то смотрит, — Тоби кивнул в сторону бесформенных силуэтов кустов, которые словно бы разрослись во тьме.   
— Чушь, там никого не может быть, иначе мы бы уже почувствовали течение чакры, — отмахнулся Дейдара, хотя последние пять минут у него самого было точно такое же ощущение.   
— Или кто-то очень не хочет, чтобы мы его обнаружили, — пробормотал Тоби.   
— Тогда я ему не завидую, м.   
Собеседник помолчал немного, потом сменил тему.   
— Дейдара-семпай, а вы когда-нибудь слышали Легенду о четверых?  
— Никогда… Что еще за легенда?  
— В одной деревне жил человек. Неглупый, трудолюбивый. У него был большой хороший дом, было налаженное хозяйство, и он даже уже присмотрел себе симпатичную девушку в жены. Однако у этого человека была особенность — он не верил ни во что, кроме собственных сил.   
— Разумно, — Дейдара обвел пространство поляны взглядом, прикидывая, куда, в случае чего, будет удобнее всего переместиться, чтобы начать атаку. Вблизи по-прежнему не ощущалось ничего подозрительного, однако все боевые рефлексы пребывали в напряжении, а под ложечкой противно ныло. Пальцы стиснули край сумки.   
— Только не для него, как оказалось, — качнулась рыжая в рыжем отблеске костра маска. — Неверие этого человека было столь велико, что он не боялся ни живых, ни мертвых, не почитал ни один священный обычай своего племени и открыто смеялся над теми, кто предостерегал его. Он заявлял, что если силы иных миров явятся к нему, он попросту возьмет свой боевой шест — и выкинет их за дверь.   
— Хорошая история. Мне нравится этот селянин. Хотя он наверняка и не смог бы противостоять слабейшему из шиноби. Но он по крайней мере явно не был трусом, м.   
— Подождите, семпай, история еще только началась. Так вот. Бесстрашие этого человека зашло так далеко, что он посмел отрицать священнейший день в году — день, когда реальный мир и мир теней сближались. Он отринул верования своих сородичей и не стал в ту ночь ни зажигать священного огня, ни рисовать защитные символы у порога своего дома, ни украшать священное дерево. Он даже отказался провести время среди родственников и друзей, предпочтя отправиться на охоту. Он хотел добыть шкуру лисы для своей будущей невесты. Решив это, он отправился в самую глубокую чащобу леса, потому что именно там, по слухам, обитали лисы с самой красивой шкуркой — рыжей с серебряной искрой. Когда добыча наконец была у него в руках, охотник увидел, что уже поздно. Наступила ночь, на небе высыпали звезды. С ближайшего болота потянуло гнилью и сыростью. Поднялся ледяной ветер.   
Автоматически Дейдара поплотнее закутался в плащ. Давно ему не было так холодно — несмотря на горящий совсем рядом огонь. Сейчас он уже пожалел, что не согласился ночевать в деревенской таверне.   
— Он развел костер и присел возле него, собираясь скоротать время до утра за нехитрой походной снедью и фляжкой рисового сакэ, — Тоби подбросил в костер еще пару веток. — Но как только он открыл фляжку и впился зубами в мясо, к месту его стоянки подошли трое. На первый взгляд, это были обычные путники, в серых плащах и широкополых шляпах. Они поприветствовали охотника и выразили удивление, почему он здесь, один, в такую ночь. Затем один из них попросил разрешения присесть к огню. Однако крестьянин отнесся к гостям грубо. Он заявил, что не собирается делиться с ними ни пищей, ни теплом, и посоветовал продолжать путь туда, куда они направлялись. Услышав же увещевания о священных обычаях этой ночи, он громко рассмеялся и сказал, что не верит стариковским сказкам и не собирается по ним жить, — Тоби понизил голос. — Тогда один из путников обнажил острые, как иглы, зубы и сказал, что они сейчас все равно перекусят — независимо от того, предложат им ужин или нет… Лишь в этот момент безрассудный человек понял, что силуэты пришельцев не отбрасывали тени и были полупрозрачными. Он схватился за свой топор, но топор прошел идущую к нему фигуру насквозь, не повредив ей, он протянул руку к ножу, но на его запястье сомкнулись ледяные когтистые пальцы…   
Утром он не вернулся в родную деревню. И вечером тоже. Только через несколько дней его родичи отважились зайти в поисках так далеко, чтобы обнаружить заброшенную стоянку, по которой были в беспорядке раскиданы вещи того человека. Угли костра и обрывки одежды же были обильно залиты кровью.   
С тех пор люди обходят тот лес стороной, а в особенности чащу, где раз в году бродят жаждущие пищи духи. Вчетвером, — зловещий шепот умолк.   
Дейдара передернул плечами, сбрасывая наваждение.   
— Этот тип испугался сущей ерунды. Да он просто не представлял, что такое… по-настоящему жуткие вещи, м!  
— Семпай, ну, это же был простой селянин, а не шиноби, тем более — не шиноби вашего уровня, — сказал Тоби уже обычным своим голосом. — Иначе все могло закончиться иначе.   
— Все вряд ли могло закончиться иначе, потому что это очередная дурацкая сказка, — рыкнул Дейдара. — Меня уже достало…  
В этот миг в обрисованный пламенем костра круг света вшагнули две высокие фигуры.   
Слова замерли у Дейдары на губах. Оброненное вновь яблоко покатилось по земле. 

— Доброй вам ночи ночей, путники, — прошелестела одна из фигур.   
В этот момент до Дейдары, уже запустившего руку в сумку с глиной, дошло, что пришельцы на вид из плоти и крови, на них одежда паломников, а присутствия чужой чакры по-прежнему не наблюдается. Судя по всему, это были обычные люди — странники, скорее всего направляющиеся в ближайший местный храм. Ему захотелось взорвать Тоби на месте. Однако тот о подобных настроениях спутника даже не подозревал, быстро подбирая многострадальное яблоко и учтиво поднимаясь на ноги.   
— И вам того же, почтенные господа.  
В свете костра стало видно, что странники уже очень немолоды. Высокий и тонкий, но крепкий, словно столетний дуб, старец и столь же высокая пожилая женщина, старушкой которую не повернулся бы назвать язык — столько в ее фигуре было стати, а в лице — гармонии черт. Дейдара на всякий случай еще раз присмотрелся к ним, обоими глазами по очереди. Но ничего подозрительного в них не было.   
— Мы путешествуем уже очень давно и так устали, можем мы скоротать немного времени у вашего очага? — спросила странница.   
Ему ужасно хотелось прогнать непрошенных гостей взашей, но отчего-то сухонькие ладони, сжимающие дорожные посохи, заставили такую же непрошенную жалость ткнуться в сердце. Похоже, они в самом деле брели уже порядочно и сильно устали.   
— Садитесь, — пробормотал он.   
— Конечно, присаживайтесь, — поддержал его Тоби. — У нас есть яблоки и вяленое мясо. Семпай, а рисовых лепешек совсем не осталось?   
Дейдара потянулся к мешку с провизией, но странник упреждающе поднял руку.   
— Благодарим вас, добрые путники, но нам ничего не нужно, кроме места у огня, — сказал он неожиданно глубоким голосом.   
Незваные гости расположились по другую сторону костра. Рыжий свет высветил глубокие морщины на их лицах и белоснежную чистоту дорожных плащей. Женщина без спросу взяла веточку из кучи заготовленных дров и бросила в огонь. Пламя вспыхнуло ярче, волна тепла прошла вперед, заставив озябшее тело расслабиться.   
— Мы не будем спрашивать вас, куда вы держите путь, — сказала она, и в ее шелестящем голосе почудился отзвук шума листвы. — Праздное любопытство грех на дорогах мира. Мы все — лишь листья, которые ветер судьбы смел на мгновение в одну охапку, но в следующий миг разметет по сторонам. Нет, мы не станем спрашивать, почему в ночь ночей вы оказались так далеко от дома.   
Дейдаре вновь отчего-то стало не по себе. Но раздражение перебило тревогу.   
— Я не верю в ночь ночей… или как там вы ее называете, м, — сказал он. — Мне вообще нет дела до местных суеверий.   
— Молодости свойственно неверие, — кивнул старец. В его голосе не прозвучало осуждения. Просто констатация факта.   
— Это проходит, — кивнула женщина. — Или не проходит, что гораздо печальнее.  
— А я, — подал голос Тоби. — Предпочитаю верить в то, что вижу сам. Например, в это яблоко, — он подбросил алый плод в ладони и засмеялся. Яблоко, конечно же, чуть не пролетело мимо ладони, а он чуть было не свалился на землю в попытке его поймать.   
Дейдара был уверен, что теперь странники точно рассердятся или обидятся, но старец улыбнулся, а его спутница шелестяще рассмеялась.   
— Ты хороший мальчик, — сказала она. — Даже если сам не веришь в это.   
Тоби растерянно потер затылок, но быстро преодолел неловкий момент.   
— А вы слышали когда-нибудь Легенду о четверых? — вернулся он к полюбившейся теме.   
— Это сказки, — отмахнулась женщина, вызвав живейшую симпатию со стороны Дейдары. — Ими пугают непослушных детей и чересчур строптивых хозяек. В действительности ничего подобного никогда не происходило.   
— Жаль… — совершенно по-детски огорчился Тоби. — Она звучала жутковато.   
— Правда всегда более страшна, чем любые выдумки, м, — неожиданно для себя сказал Дейдара и тут же пожалел, что снова вмешался в разговор.   
— Ты прав. К сожалению… — странник вздохнул, словно ему действительно было жаль.   
— Зато легенды неизменны, а жизнь можно менять до тех пор, пока она не прервалась, — в голосе странницы вновь промелькнул отзвук шелеста травы и листвы. — Слушайте. Я расскажу вам историю, которая случилась на самом деле.   
Тоби охотно подался вперед, готовый внимать рассказу, а вот Дейдаре идея новой сказки совсем не понравилась. Ему откровенно не нравились эти странники, от которых не ощущалось чакры, ему не нравилась ситуация, в которой все инстинкты жили в боевом режиме, и ему было совсем не важно, под каким соусом эти люди будут отвлекать их внимание — реальности или вымысла.   
— Это случилось не здесь, но… — ожидаемо начала женщина, неотрывно глядевшая в огонь, — но… не так уж далеко отсюда. В крупной, красивой и богатой деревне жил мальчик, которому от рождения была дарована редкая способность. Так ли важно, что это за способность была? Да и легенды сохранили лишь отзвуки древнего дара. Возможно, он умел создавать птиц, неотличимых от настоящих. Возможно, он умел что-то другое. Пусть будут птицы… в конце концов, это легенда, — странница помолчала, будто давая возможность возразить ей, но Дейдара возражать не собирался, а Тоби слушал с явным интересом. — Как бы то ни было, в той деревне мальчика не любили. Одни считали, что полет — это божественная способность и незачем человеку пытаться тянуться к ней. Другие говорили, что атака с воздуха — слишком грозная сила, чтобы каждый мог развлекаться с ней, и насколько опасно будет, если таких же птиц научатся создавать враги? Даже в родной семье мальчику постоянно твердили, что лучше бы он прилежнее работал на земле, чем грезил о небе.   
Дейдара нахмурился, сочувствуя ребенку из сказки. Слишком уж похожа была судьба этого никогда не существовавшего мальчика на его собственное детство. Наверное, люди — они везде одинаковы. Но сказка стала нравиться еще меньше — тем, что будила давно похороненные неприятные воспоминания.   
— Другие дети тоже сторонились мальчика, — мерный голос женщины одновременно усыплял и будоражил, не позволяя уснуть. — Дети жестоки и не любят тех, кто выделяется… а тут еще и родители поддерживали их веру в то, что искусственные птицы — это плохо.   
Дейдара мотнул головой, отгоняя наваждение. Она не могла знать. _Не могла._ Это все совпадение и ничего больше.   
— Однако не все дети верили словам взрослых. У мальчика было два друга, которые не боялись. Один из них был сиротой и просто не имел строгих родителей, которые ругали бы его за такую дружбу. Другой умел отстоять свое мнение, хотя ему за это не раз попадало. Часто они убегали втроем за пределы деревни и катались на чудесных деревянных птицах, которые могли взлетать выше, чем самые высокие кроны деревьев.   
Дейдара стиснул пальцы, чуть не прикусив языки.   
— Однако несчастье ходило по пятам за этим ребенком, — рассказчица вздохнула. — Однажды на деревню все-таки напали враги. В жестоких сражениях погибли многие воины. Народу осталось так мало, что вынуждены были вступать в бой даже дети. Мальчик и его друзья отправились на задание, данное им старейшиной. Они знали, что от их усилий зависит исход противостояния.   
Дейдара перевел дух, самому себе не признаваясь, что на секунду подумал… однако в его детстве никаких таких войн не было. Рядом что-то хрустнуло, заглушив треск костра. Он недоуменно покосился в сторону и увидел, как Тоби сжимает в руке раздавленное яблоко. Только сейчас он осознал, что Тоби слушает не перебивая — надо же, есть способы заставить Тоби молчать.   
— Они выполнили свою миссию… но вернулся с нее мальчик один. Все понимали, что война есть война, но он знал, что мог бы предотвратить эти жертвы, если бы привел своих птиц раньше. А он опоздал. Хотя что могут поделать птицы против мечей и стрел? Знали это и люди, которые смотрели на него с улыбками, а за спиной повторяли, что не надо было доверять настолько важное дело ребенку. Чувство вины тяготило мальчика, и он решил уйти из родной деревни. И так случилось, что первая же ночь его пути выпала на ночь ночей. В полночь на перекрестке четырех дорог он повстречал странников в изодранных лохмотьях, едва прикрывавших их желтоватые кости. Странники спросили, что ищет мальчик… и больше легенды ничего не говорят о нем, — женщина оглядела слушателей. Ее глаза смотрели ясно и испытующе. — А те, что рассказывают легенды… некоторые из них считают, что призраки наказали мальчика за слабость. За то, что он бросил деревню и свою семью. Другие говорят, что призраки дали мальчику силу, которую он хотел, чтобы в дальнейшем защитить родную деревню.   
Странница замолчала. Несколько секунд висела тишина. Дейдара боролся с собой, чтобы честно не сказать, что эта страшилка даже бессмысленнее той, про четверых.   
— Странная история, — непривычно серьезным тоном сказал Тоби. — Я ее не понял. Что же изменил мальчик?  
— Собственную жизнь, — ответила странница. — Но только он сам знает, как именно.  
Вдруг старец поднялся на ноги. Так внезапно, будто услышал зов.   
— Нам пора в путь, — сказал он.  
Следом за ним поднялась и женщина.   
— Да, пора продолжить, — отозвалась она. — Благодарим вас за тепло и дружескую беседу, — ее величественное, словно высеченная из мрамора прекрасная маска, лицо обратилось к ним. — В ночь ночей они важны как никогда. Но, перед тем как мы уйдем, я бы хотела сделать вам обоим маленький подарок. Подойди, — тонкая белая рука указала на Дейдару.   
Он встал в нерешительности. Выполнять просьбу откровенно не хотелось, но и не выполнять отчего-то казалось невозможным. Рядом с ним, видимо в тех же сомнениях, встал Тоби. Тогда странница улыбнулась и сделала несколько шагов сама, приближаясь к ним. Дейдара помимо воли прижал ладонь к сумке с глиной.   
— Не бойся верить, — шепнул ему в ухо голос ветра и травы. — Иногда верить можно. Когда придет твое время — остановись. Поверь.   
После она обратилась к Тоби — Дейдара только сейчас заметил, что они практически одного роста, — прошептала что-то ему и отступила назад.   
Две укутанные в белые плащи фигуры на мгновение замерли на месте, а потом… растаяли в темном ночном воздухе.   
В прямом смысле…  
Дейдара ощутил, как волосы на затылке встают дыбом. 

***  
— Что за хрень? — он попятился и отступал до тех пор, пока не уперся спиной в ствол ближайшего дерева. Потом — сполз по нему на землю. Отчего-то не держали ноги. — Что это было? _Кто_ это?  
— Она сказала, что подарит нам что-то… Но разве слова — это подарки? — пробормотал Тоби растерянно.   
— Какие, к чертям, подарки! Что _это_ такое было, м?! — яростно прошипел Дейдара. Но голос сорвался, превратив шипение в хрип.   
Странники исчезли, не шевельнувшись и не издав ни звука. Будто растворились в небытие. Вот только всплеска задействованной чакры не случилось — как не было его и раньше. Они не были шиноби. А… чем тогда они были?  
— Этого не может быть. Этого не бывает, — как будто от слов реальность могла измениться.   
— Семпай, вы в порядке? — Тоби оказался рядом с ним, присел на корточки, преданно заглядывая в лицо. Дейдаре хотелось отогнать его, но присутствие неуклюжего и нескладного спутника в кои-веки не раздражало, напротив — казалось успокаивающим. Он-то точно был живым.   
— Я просто не понимаю...   
— Мне кажется… Семпай, а похоже, что это правда были призраки.   
— Призраков не бывает! — почему-то идущий из леса холод, который совсем перестал разгонять костер, проникал все глубже — под плащ, под одежду, под кожу… Дейдару уже ощутимо колотило.   
— Но вы же сами видели. Они пришли из ниоткуда и ушли в никуда. А если б это была какая-то техника перемещения, им пришлось бы перестать подавлять чакру, и мы бы их раскусили.   
— Тоби, призраков _не бывает_! Это все детские сказки, я не хочу их больше слушать, м! — он осекся, услышав в собственном голосе истеричные нотки. Поэтому не сразу даже заметил то, что Тоби плюхнулся на землю рядом с ним, плечом к плечу. А когда заметил, это не вызвало ожидаемой вспышки ярости. Он был слишком дезориентирован, а Тоби являл собой доказательство реальности происходящего. Будь Дейдара один, он бы решил, что попал в один из собственных кошмаров.   
— Семпай, а если бы они все-таки существовали… Вы бы хотели увидеть кого-нибудь?  
— Существовал… кто? Кого увидеть?   
— Души тех людей, что уже умерли. Вы бы хотели увидеться с кем-то из них еще раз? — перед лицом Дейдары было лишь безразличное дерево маски и темная, ничего не выражающая дырка на месте глаза в ней, однако он почему-то был уверен, что Тоби сейчас пристально на него смотрит.   
Увидеться еще раз… _Еще раз услышать о том, что он ошибка? Еще раз почувствовать себя бездушным механизмом, который из упрямства не желает ограничиваться заданной функцией! Еще раз понять, что эти черные, страшные…_  
Он стиснул зубы.   
— Призраков не существует.   
— Вы правы, семпай. Наверное, оно и к лучшему.   
Плечо и бок Тоби ощущались почти горячими — сквозь все слои ткани. Ненавязчивое, успокаивающее тепло чужого тела. Дейдара внезапно почувствовал, что очень, очень устал за этот долгий день. Глаза закрывались сами собой, а мысли путались. Но засыпать было нельзя ни в коем случае. Лучше всего вообще было бы собраться и продолжить путь. Только вот сил не было. Поэтому он продолжал сидеть, а минуты текли и текли, сменяя друг друга.   
Наконец Тоби прервал молчание.  
— А у меня есть для вас подарок, семпай, — сказал он тихо и будто бы даже неуверенно. Настолько непохоже на то, как говорил обычно, что Дейдара растерялся тону его голоса не меньше, чем смыслу слов. — Я еще днем подумал, что будет здорово, если мы последуем древней традиции и подарим друг другу подарки. Поэтому купил для вас… Вот это.  
Он порылся в недрах своего широкого плаща и вынул довольно компактную — едва ли больше длины ладони — кирку в полупрозрачном легком чехле.   
— Вам то и дело нужно добывать материал для вашего искусства, и я подумал… Ну, что неплохо было бы немного поберечь ваши руки. С ней вам будет проще.   
Дейдара смотрел, не зная, что сказать. На какой-то момент подарок даже показался не таким уж дурацким. Тем более что выбирали его явно не ради насмешки. Это было так неожиданно, что почти перебивало впечатление от предыдущих событий, ибо рушило в сознании не менее устоявшуюся картину. Он принял протянутую вещь.   
— Спасибо, Тоби. Я… Правда, спасибо, — он судорожно соображал, что еще сказать. Запоздалая мысль заставила ощутить себя идиотом. — А у меня ничего для тебя нет… Прости, м, — выдавил он. Слова давались с трудом.   
— Ничего, семпай, — казалось, Тоби ничуть не был расстроен. — Я знаю, что у вас не было времени подобрать что-нибудь. Но это и не важно, ведь суть не в обмене подарками.   
Они просидели в молчании еще около получаса. Дейдара изо всех сих старался сдерживать сонливость, но зевота чуть ли не раздирала рот, а в глаза будто песку насыпали. В очередной раз спохватившись, он резко дернулся, приложившись затылком к стволу дерева.   
Заметив его состояние, Тоби предложил:  
— Семпай, мне совсем не хочется спать. Думаю, я совсем не устал за день. Поспите пока, а я подежурю. Если… кто-нибудь появится, я вас сразу разбужу.   
Такая мысль Дейдаре откровенно не нравилась. Тем более что при подходе _такого рода_ существ лучше быть _уже_ на ногах и с подготовленной порцией глины в руках. А Тоби далеко не самый сильный шиноби. В случае чего он даже не сможет отбить атаку. Но глаза немилосердно слипались, а голова сама собой клонилась на грудь.   
И они даже не пытались напасть… Просто пришли, посидели и ушли. Исходила ли от них вообще угроза?  
— Ну хорошо. Но если ты услышишь хоть что-нибудь… Хоть один шорох, понял? Немедленно буди меня, м, — он с наслаждением закрыл глаза, думая, что подремлет минут пять. Но сон пришел мгновенно. Крепкий, сладкий сон, какого у него не было уже не один месяц, если не год. Вопреки всем событиям ночи — без сновидений. 

Когда Дейдара проснулся, было уже светло. Он лежал на земле, положив голову Тоби на колени и укрытый его же плащом. Яркие лучи солнца заливали полянку. Костер давно потух, да в нем и надобности больше не было. Картина вокруг была настолько мирной и, казалось, просто источала покой — точно так же, как вчера сквозила угрозой.   
Дейдара резко приподнялся и сел.   
— Вы проснулись! Доброе утро, семпай, — радостно приветствовал его Тоби. Он что, весь остаток ночи так и просидел тут, спиной к дереву, не шевелясь — чтобы не разбудить его? Не задремал сам, не убрел никуда на поиски приключений, не утомился сидеть на одном месте, наконец?  
— Все было спокойно? — задал бесполезный вопрос Дейдара. — Или ты тоже заснул и не заметил?  
— Что вы, семпай, — в голосе Тоби прозвучала скрытая обида. — Я же обещал, что не буду спать, пока вы отдыхаете. Я сидел и смотрел по сторонам. Следил, чтобы к нам никто не подобрался. Но никого не было…  
Все было в высшей степени странно.   
— В любом случае нам лучше поскорее убраться отсюда, — сказал Дейдара, поднимаясь на ноги. Он чувствовал себя отдохнувшим и бодрым. — Чем бы… оно ни было, вернуться ему ничего не мешает, м.  
— Думаете, те почтенные господа представляют опасность? — спросил Тоби, поднимая с земли сброшенный спутником плащ и встряхивая его, прежде чем надеть. — А мне показалось, они не желали нам вреда…  
— Им явно что-то было от нас нужно. И потом, обладая такой силой просто невозможно быть безобидным и кротким, м.   
Внезапно Тоби наклонился над местом, где они провели ночь. Ну, точнее, где Дейдара просидел до момента, пока усталость не сморила, а потом продрых до утра. Что он там нашел? Их ночные гости оставили какие-то следы? Но ведь сюда они даже не подходили… Присели у костра — с противоположной стороны поляны, потом исчезли.   
Теперь, при ярком солнечном свете, ночное происшествие казалось совсем нереальным, а собственный иррациональный ужас — едва ли не смешным. Нет, больше — унизительным. Дейдара нахмурился. Но тогда, в полной, за кругом костра, тьме, чувствуя порывы ледяного ветра из ниоткуда, видя тающий в воздухе силуэт… Это все россказни Тоби его с толку сбили!   
Но как могли чьи-либо россказни воплотить в реальность, а потом выбросить из нее двух пожилых странников? Нет, все-таки дело было в другом. А в чем — его сознание отказывалось понимать.   
— Семпай, да это же имбирное печенье! — радостный голос напарника вырвал Дейдару из размышлений. — Вот спасибо! Как вы догадались, что я его обожаю?   
Тоби сжимал в руках холщовый мешочек, из которого доносился соблазнительный аромат. Извлеченное на свет печенье оказалось не менее привлекательным. Фигурное — какой-то затейливой формы, с белыми полосами глазури.   
— Где вы взяли такое? — Тоби отвернулся, примериваясь попробовать лакомство. — Купили вчера в деревне, да?  
— Стой! — только и успел сказать Дейдара. Единственное, в чем он был точно уверен за всю эту сумасбродную ночь, — что никогда не видел этого проклятого печенья. Ему бы даже в голову вчера не пришло что-нибудь покупать для Тоби. Откуда тогда оно здесь взялось?! — Вдруг оно… оно…  
Но Тоби, как водилось, не послушался.   
— Вы же ничего не добавляли туда самостоятельно, не так ли, семпай? — засмеялся он с набитым ртом. — Очень вкусно! — он повернулся обратно. — Никогда не ел такого. Вкуснее даже, чем в детстве. Хотите попробовать штучку?  
Дейдара отшатнулся от протянутого печенья, как от смазанного ядом куная. Однако, помедлив, все-таки взял выпечку. Печенье оказалось очень-очень свежим — словно бы даже еще теплым. Со сладкой полосой глазури, которая приятно хрустнула на зубах, и нежной, рассыпчатой текстурой теста под ней. Аромат имбиря наполнил ноздри. Совершенно не любивший сладкое Дейдара был вынужден признать, что вкус действительно превосходный. А еще это действительно было печенье — просто печенье. Совсем недавно вынутое из духовки и еще не полностью остывшее. Это был факт — столько же достоверный, как сладкие крошки, прилипшие к пальцам. Он почувствовал, что окончательно запутался.   
— Спасибо вам, семпай, мне никогда не дарили ничего настолько замечательного, — Тоби завязал изрядно опустевший мешочек обратно и бережно спрятал его во внутренний карман плаща. — По правде сказать, мне вообще уже очень давно ничего не дарили.   
— Тоби, а это… эта… что тебе сказала та женщина, когда уходила? — спросил Дейдара.   
— Она сказала, чтобы я никогда не оставлял вас. Даже если вы вдруг скажете мне уходить. Чудно, правда? Как будто вы можете меня прогнать!  
Дейдара молчал. Эта ночь зимних призраков что-то изменила. Он еще не знал — что, но отчего-то был уверен, что нечто важное. И теперь все сложится совсем иначе.   
От этой мысли остатки тревоги, в которой он не признался бы даже самому себе, окончательно растаяли. Ему неудержимо захотелось смеяться.   
— Нет, Тоби, такого никак не может быть, м.


End file.
